Los ojos más Slytherin
by L.S.T.P
Summary: NUEVO CAPITULO, blaise se decide a hablar con harry para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.......
1. Los ojos más slytherin

Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico, es un Yaoi, (relación hombre- hombre) así que advierto que tiene escenas gráficas de sexo, abstente de leerlo si eres altamente impresionable o con un coeficiente intelectual bajo. Los personajes que utilizo en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Disfrútenlo.  
  
Los ojos mas Slytherin  
  
El joven rubio coloco suavemente la compresa sobre el moretón izquierdo de la frente del chico de cabello café que cerro los ojos en señal de dolor ,el rubio no pudo evitar una tenue sonrisa pero rápidamente esta desapareció de su rostro al ver que el chico de debajo de el parecía reaccionar  
  
Harry despertó al sentir algo húmedo en su frente ,se recostó sobre sus codos estaba totalmente mareado y no lograba enfocar bien la mirada , movió ligeramente la cabeza se puso la mano en la frente y... (auch) mala idea parecía que se había golpeado ,por el punzante dolor en su frente cerro los ojos por instinto y apretó los dientes esperando a que el dolor se desvaneciera..  
  
"tan resistente como siempre Potter" dijo el rubio chasqueando la lengua  
  
Harry abrió los ojos ya no sentía el dolor punzante de hace unos momentos pero aun no lograba enfocar bien a su acompañante aunque estaba seguro de que esa voz pertenecía a nada menos que a la peor serpiente del mundo.  
  
"Malfoy" siseo antes de meter la mano a su pantalón en busca de su varita  
  
"no te gastes Potter no la encontraras ahí ,después de estrellarte estúpidamente con un árbol te traje aquí y por si no te habías dado cuenta esa no es tu ropa ,la tuya estaba completamente mojada por ese juego de quidditch " dijo Malfoy con una astuta sonrisa inclinándose hacia delante  
  
El chico no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque lo había traído a la sala común de Slytherin ( esto lo supo por la decoración) y porque no lo había llevado a la enfermería y mas que nada porque se había echo cargo de el ya que cayo en cuenta de la "peculiar" posición en la que estaban ,el estaba acostado sobre sus codos en un sillón de tapizado verde y adornos dorados y justo alado de el inclinado y casi rozando su nariz Draco Malfoy con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, rápidamente sintió como el rubor subía sobre sus mejillas ¿que acaso el no conocía lo que era el espacio personal ?, ¿que no sabia lo que su cercanía le provocaba? ,¿qué no tenia en cuenta que no podría controlarse, si sus labios se acercaban mas a los suyos? Si Harry sabias que si y por eso lo hacia porque sabia que el no se apartaría, maldita serpiente porque tenia que ser tan irresistible  
  
"porque tan callado" dijo Draco acariciando con un dedo la línea de su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón  
  
Harry sintió como este simple contacto hacia que se erizase su piel y no pudo evitar un suspiro y un leve escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo ,Draco pareció notarlo porque se levanto y fue por una copa y sirvió un poco de whisky bajo la atenta mirada del niño que vivió, se veía tan endemoniadamente guapo con su eterno pantalón negro y su camisa verde de seda solo que esta vez estaba abierta del frente y no traía zapatos , su rubio cabello mojado caía sobre su ojos acero que prometían la mas grande de las dichas pero tambien la mas lenta y dolorosa tortura  
  
El rubio continuaba de espaldas y Harry no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía, ¿porque no podía aborrecerlo como el lo aborrecía?  
  
Draco sintió que esos ojos esmeralda lo observaban y no pudo evitar sonreírse , se volteo y con seguridad camino , tomo asiento de nuevo a lado de Harry que ya se había sentado apropiadamente le dio el vaso y dijo como quien no quiere la cosas "eso servirá para subir tu temperatura .... por mientras"  
  
Harry tomo el vaso con manos torpes y ansiosas pero firmes tratando de no pensar en que estaba solo en una habitación con Draco y con velas por doquier mas cuando escucho la ultima parte de la oración de el sly sus manos temblaron y se le callo el vaso rápidamente se agacho a intentar recojerlo pero al hacerlo su dedo se corto y observo con asombro que Draco ya estabas también en el suelo con esa mirada que reflejaba que algo traía entre manos, inmediatamente Harry penso en lo que diría " tan hábil como siempre, Potter" o "nervioso Potter" unas de las tantas palabras agrias que salían siempre de su boca pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando dedos ágiles tomaron su mano y lentamente (nunca dejando de verlo a lo ojos )se llevo sus dedos a su boca lamiéndolos lentamente succionando la sangre , Harry no pudo evitar un grito ahogado de sorpresa ,pero cuando Draco mordió con fuerzas sus dedos Harry quito su mano y se alejo de el ,sin levantarse de el suelo pero Draco sonrío de nuevo con superioridad e imito sus movimientos y se coloco encima de el , las manos a los lados de su cuello y su piernas entre las de Harry ,no tuvo oportunidad de protestar (cosa que ni muerto haría) porque Draco descendió y lo beso ,era un beso profundo ,no rudo pero si urgente ,su lengua de seda jugueteaba con la de el probando ,pero cuando el quería tomar posesión del beso el rubio se alejaba y se reía , desesperado por esto halo el cuello de Draco con un brazo pero el rubio solo rozo sus labios jugetonamente y susurro "ansioso" el no pudo contestar ya que Draco comenzó a mordisquear su lóbulo derecho y a decirle cosas sucias al oído de Harry que no podía mas ,necesitaba esos labios en su boca ahora "por favor" la suplica detuvo inmediatamente al rubio y volvió a reír pero callo de nuevo y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde su oreja hasta su mentón que mordisqueo suavemente "¿por favor que ,Potter? Dijo este lánguidamente mientras bajaba por su cuello y comenzó a succionar lentamente su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su torso ,su plano estomago, sus muslos ....  
  
Harry murmuro "Draco .... yo" no podía decir mas todo su cuerpo era un mundo de sensaciones ,Draco estaba besando su pecho mientras desabotonaba su camisa con una mano y con otra acariciaba su entrepierna "dime" dijo Draco con la voz ronca de deseo mientras lamía el pecho de Harry y se detenía en su pezón izquierdo prestándole especial atención y echándole el aliento por el placer de ver como se erizaba " yo ,oh dios" casi grito Harry cuando la mano de Draco por fin había logrado desabotonarle los pantalones "yo quiero..." Draco lo incito y dijo "¿que es lo que quieres?" Harry cerro sus ojos tratando de calmarse "vamos a otro lugar mas apropiado" dijo Harry con voz quebrada poniéndose de pie y empujando a Draco quien pregunto tratando de disimular su frustración el tambien lo estaba disfrutando "¿adonde Potter?" "pues a tu habitación" dijo el moreno poniéndose pie y volteándose para que el rubio no lo viera sonrojarse, Draco se acerco y lo abrazo por detrás y lo provoco de nuevo " ¿y que quieres hacer ahí?" pregunto de nuevo logrando que Harry se pusiera rojo , Draco volvió a reír y le susurro al oído divertido "en serio Potter pareces una niña mojigata ,sonrojándote por todo, yo que siempre pense que ustedes los grifindors eran audaces",  
  
El moreno casi salto de indignación y rápidamente se alejo enfurruñado cruzando los brazos pero tratando de que no notara que su sonrojo era ahora mas profundo " claro que no" dijo mirando a la pared a lo que el rubio contesto "eres tan mojigato que no puedes concebir la idea de joder en el suelo" dijo este divertido , Harry lo miro ceñudo y espeto " yo solo lo decía por comodidad " ,"¿entonces no te importaría volver al suelo" dijo acercándose de nuevo al moreno ," no , pero ya no me apetece" dijo este encaprichado cuando sintió al rubio acercarse de nuevo y susurrarle al oído "yo puedo lograr que te apetezca" Harry sintió la lengua lánguida y traviesa deslizarse por su oído mientras desaparecía todo su enojo y fuerza de voluntad se aparto levemente y tomo la boca del rubio con la suya mientras su lengua exploraba su boca , Draco soltó un quejido de sorpresa cosa que no hizo mas que animar a Harry , que lamió sus labios lentamente mientras su lengua se deslizaba por su cuello y jugaba con su clavícula , el rubio murmuro su nombre y esto impulso al moreno quería escuchar a ese Slytherin gritar su nombre después con manos rápidas desabotono la camisa de Draco y tomo un pezón es su boca y empezó a succionar mientras que con otra mano acariciaba el otro luego hizo un camino desde su boca hasta su abdominales mordiendo aquí lamiendo acá mientras introducía la lengua a su ombligo  
  
Draco estaba gozando como nunca en su vida pero de repente recordó el porque estaba aquí , su misión era vencer a Harry Potter emocional y físicamente esta era la única manera en que el podía poseerlo entonces con manos firmes sujeto la cabeza del moreno el cual lo miro sorprendido con sus increíbles ojos esmeraldas , Draco se detuvo observarlos y no se pudo ayudar aceptando que eran hermosos era un verde mas que esmeralda , mas que jade era un verde , como ponerlo en palabras , era un verde.... un verde Slytherin , si eso era lo único con lo que podía ser expresado el color de sus ojos , esos ojos perfectos tenían que pertenecer solo a el y esta noche lo conseguiría.  
  
"¿qué pasa?" pregunto Harry y Draco no pudo evitar notar el color enrojecido de sus labios por la fricción de sus bocas y no pudo preguntarse como se verían esos labios en ... No , no tenia que concentrarse entonces soltó a Harry y se desabrocho los pantalones que cayeron inmediatamente a sus pies , el sly se movió un poco y se deshizo de ellos ,Harry metió sus manos a su boxer y lo bajo lentamente y rápidamente estos se unieron al pantalón , Draco sintió besos de mariposa en sus muslos luego se acercaban a su entrepierna luego sintió los besos en sus testículos, pronto el moreno se introducido una parte de su miembro en su boca pero Draco lo tomo de la cabeza e hizo que lo tomara por completa Harry intento moverse un poco pero suaves dedos acariciaron su cabello mientras una voz le susurraba "tranquilízate así podrás respirar" y así el lo hizo y después de unos segundos el se ajusto y empezó a complacer a Draco con su boca pero el rubio que no estaba acostumbrado a ser pasivo rápidamente tomo su cabeza mientras embestía en su boca , justo antes de venirse los deseos de Harry se cumplieron cuando el grito su nombre , Draco se apoyo sobre los sus hombros mientras recuperaba su aliento después lo levanto de sus rodillas y con fuerza lo estampo contra la pared  
  
Casi grito cuando sin mas ni mas el Slytherin lo azoto contra la pared ¿que demonios le sucedía? Olvido su queja cuando la suave lengua batallo con la suya mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuello , luego se desliaban por sus hombros y sus brazos llevándose consigo su camisa , Harry no pudo hacer mas que colocar sus manos en su cabello mientras el beso era cada vez mas intenso sin darse cuenta el puso sus manos hasta sus caderas y solo se percato de estas cuando le bajo completamente los pantalones ,y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo ¿por qué no llevaba ropa interior? No tuvo mas tiempo para encontrar la respuesta porque Draco sonrío como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por la mente del moreno entonces lo volvía besar mientras sus manos trabajaban con su cada vez mas palpitante miembro , las manos de Draco debían ser de artista porque Harry no pudo recordar haber tenido un mejor trabajo que ese , estaba completamente bajo su disposición mientras su lengua jugaba en su boca y su mano lo masturbaban , tan pronto como todo empezó todo acabo y Harry no pudo evitar un suspiro de perdida cuando el rubio se alejo de el , trato de recuperar el aliento mientras su compañero parecía buscar algo en su pantalón , Harry se congelo cuando lo vio coger la varita y acercarse hacia el con un rápido movimiento lo volteo contra la pared , Harry no podía creerlo acaso todo esto había sido una trampa ,Harry se desconecto mientras su garganta se secaba y cerraba sus ojos cuando escucho su voz pronunciar un hechizo, Harry abrió los ojos nada había pasado volteo a ver al rubio que solo le dijo "relájate" , Harry comprendió cuando sintió una sustancia viscosa en su culo y de repente Draco inserto uno de sus dedos y empezó a marcar un ritmo Harry no pudo evitar gemir mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación pero antes de hacerlo otro lo penetro y Harry siguió gimiendo , nunca penso que el dolor pudiera ser tan placentero , rápidamente se unió un tercer dedo y Harry ahora empujaba contra sus dedos , Draco soltó una risa y se acerco a el de nuevo "aprendes rápido Potter" no pudo responderle nada porque después de esto Draco retiro su mano , con una pierna separo las suyas y con una mano sus nalgas mientras se introducía , Harry pudo escuchar su grito combinado con el quejido de Draco  
, esa sensación de repletes era .. era increíble ,la acelerada respiración de el llenaba su oído le oyó preguntar si estaba bien a lo cual el solo asintió de pronto Draco apoyo una mano en la pared y empezó sus embestidas primero lentas pero después de unos segundos acelero , la fricción era irresistible , ninguno de los dos había sentido algo como esto , Draco golpeaba con cada embestida ese punto que volvía loco a Harry mientras con una mano lo masturbaba , Harry quería que todo terminara pero tambien que durara todo la vida , era una sensación agridulce era dolor con placer , era un dolor enmascarado de placer , sus embestidas y sus manos lo estaban enloqueciendo , el no podría aguantar mas gritando hasta casi sacar sus pulmones se vino en su mano y después de unos segundos Draco se vino con el.  
  
Para Draco este había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida y estaba seguro que para su pareja tambien al ver que todavía no se recuperaba apunto al sillón y lo transformo en una cama después jalo a un renuente Harry que estaba muy cansado para moverse o muy concentrado disfrutando de su orgasmo , lo recostó y le beso los ojos ,las mejillas y los labios , Harry abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa lo empujo y se coloco encima de el y pregunto "porque yo , porque con un gryfindor " Draco no sabia que contestar así que solo sonrío y dijo tocándole con un dedo la nariz "porque tienen los ojos mas Slytherin que haya visto en mi vida " lo beso y lo recostó en la cama , después de unos segundos lo noto profundamente dormido le acaricio su mas que despeinada cabellera café y se levanto se vistió acomodo todo y se fue no sin antes apuntarlo con su varita y murmurar un hechizo después con paso decidido se dirigió a la lechuceria , tan pronto como vio a la lechuza partir sonrío y dijo "todo listo "  
  
Harry dormía en su habitación con su ropa de quiddittch (ahora limpia) cuando Ron lo zangoloteo despertándolo , "donde estabas Hermione y yo estuvimos buscándote"  
  
" yo .. este... por ahí" dijo no sabiéndole que decir , aunque confiaba en Ron no creía que comprendiera lo que había pasado anoche , es mas ni siquiera el podía comprenderlo , acaso solo fue sexo , No ,no ,fue algo mas ,para Harry había significado mucho mas que eso ,pero estaba seguro que para Draco fue una mas de sus conquistas , Ron debió notar la tristeza que tenia el rostro de Harry porque no pregunto mas y dijo "porque no vamos desayunar Hermione debe estar muy preocupado por ti " Harry asintió se cambio y bajo al gran comedor, Herminio le estaba dando el sermón de su vida por dejarlos tan preocupados ,"que pasaría si le hubiéramos avisado a Dumbledore..." Harry dejo de escuchar cuando Draco llego al comedor con sus 2 guardaespaldas y su pequeña zorra "maldita Pansy Parkinson" penso cuando esta se sentó junto a Draco y lo beso en la mejilla , Draco le sonrío y le tomo la mano , era ,mas que obvio que ellos 2 eran mas que amigos , bueno en realidad tenia mucho de estos "amigos y amigas" en todas las casas, Harry apretó su tenedor si quería quedarse con Parkinson y sus otros amigos , no podía importarle menos penso mientras se le encogía el corazón seguro que el no volvería hablarle nunca en su vida ,de pronto una lechuza se poso a lado y espero a que Harry quitara el papelito de su pata Harry lo hizo y tan pronto lo hizo la lechuza desapareció  
  
" a las 12:00 en la librería  
  
D.M "  
  
Harry sintió como su corazón saltaba entonces no solo había sido alguien mas , volteo hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró sus ojos acero , Draco sonrío no pudo evitar hacerlo al recordar la cara de Potter cuando Pansy lo había besado pronto comprendería que el no podía ser monógamo pero eso no significaba que no le importaba ,esta noche lo convencería y lograría lo que ni Voldemort había logrado poseer a Harry Potter para siempre.  
  
(¿Fin?)  
  
Si creen que deba de continuar esta historia, mándenme por favor un mail a dark_sly7@hotmail.com o un review para darme sus comentarios (tomatazos también admitidos). 


	2. Ahora, dime que pasò?

Capitulo 2 ahora dime que paso?  
  
So I´m back from the space....  
  
(Un incomodo silencio )  
  
bueno aquí estoy de nuevo sip decidí continuarla después de todo y aquí me tienen con otro capitulo sorry por tardarme tanto pero la fiesta de Halloween se puso buena y no me dejo concentrarme jajajaja , bueno eso no importa antes de que empiecen a leer quisiera aclarar algo , cuando Draco le mando la lechuza a Harry decía las 12:00 pero no especificaba si era AM o PM pues es pm deacuerdo bueno adiós..  
  
ARRIBA SLYTHERIN , ARRIBA , ARRIBA DRACO , ARRIBA LUCIUS ,ARRIBA , ARRIBA SEVERUS , SIEMPRE...  
  
COF COF omitan eso mis proyecciones bueno ahora con lo de a huevo  
  
No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes solo soy alguien con demasiado tiempo libre que fue obligada leer los libros de Harry Potter que resulto traumada y escribe lo que se le ocurre , bueno ustedes entendieron  
  
Que disfruten  
  
¡y se abre el telón! (charros)  
  
Draco despertó de sus pensamientos cuando una frágil mano se poso en su frente , volteo y se encontró con la figura perfecta de Pansy , sus hermosos ojos azules transmitían preocupación y cariño el no pudo hacer algo mas que sonreír tomar su mano y besar la palma.  
  
"Draco..."suspiro la joven con voz entrecortada dejándole ver al rubio que su acto no había sido desapercibido , disimuladamente volteo a ver hacia su reloj que marcaba las 9:00( supongo que hay relojes mágicos no jeje , si no ya ni modos) a la 1:oo a.m. tenia que ir con el profesor Snape, la chica pareció notar que checo su reloj porque se tenso bajo su toque , el chico solo levanto la vista y le sonrío después volteo rápidamente a ver a Snape que estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores mientras acariciaba los labios de la chica , Snape lo encaro al sentir su mirada y vio que con una mano acariciaba lo labios de Parkinson y la otra se perdía por debajo de la mesa pero Snape supo exactamente donde estaba cuando vio que la chica cerraba lo ojos y suspiraba algo , entonces comprendió que el chico quería llegar mas tarde a su cita el crío era igual a su padres tanto Lucius como Narcisa siempre habían tenido la moral un poco relajada ademas de que eran unos adictos al sexo ¡vaya si lo sabría el!, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al recordar todo lo que hacían cuando estudiaban juntos y aun después de eso ..... , entonces asintió una sola vez y vio como el chico tomaba Pansy de la mano y la conducía al pasillo Snape no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso el no había tenido acción desde hace una semana menos mal que hoy era día de pasarle informe a Lucius sobre Hogwarts y ya en la mansión Malfoy las cosas siempre se ponían buenas sonrío una vez mas y se dirigió a su despacho tendría que adelantar el trabajo que tenia planeado hacer esta noche después de todo no creía que fuera trabajar mucho esta noche... bueno no de esa forma volvió a sonrerir antes de desaparecer en el pasillo...  
  
"maldito Malfoy que envidia me da , ya viste Harry " bufo ron despectivamente no notando que las esmeraldas de Harry ya llevaban rato viendo esta escena ,desde que la maldita zorra lo abrazaba luego como tocaba la frente de ¡SU! chico luego como este le acariciaba la muñeca los labios las piernas y debajo ..."Grrr" gruño Harry aplastando con un poco de fuerza su servilleta  
  
"si... lo se siempre logra liarse a las chicas mas buenas y definitivamente Parkinson es la mas buena" dijo Ron mientras veía a los Slytherin cruzar el gran comedor  
  
" pues yo no creo que este tan bonita" dijo Harry despectivamente mientras veía como el rubio acariciaba el trasero de la chica " no tiene nada de atrás" dijo Harry orgulloso de ganarle en algo a esa zorra  
  
pero Ron solo meneo la cabeza " claro que tiene y ademas tiene unas tet..."  
  
"¡Ron si quieres hablar de Parkinson habla no me podría importar menos pero me agradaría mucho que cuidaras tu lenguaje frente a los de 1er año después de todo eres un prefecto! " dijo Hermione  
  
Ron se puso del color de su cabello sin atreverse a voltear a ver a Hermione ¿que no había ido a la biblioteca ?  
  
" ¡ah y aquí esta tu libro de herbología que me pediste! "dijo antes de azotarle el libro en la cabeza y hacer su salida al gran comedor.  
  
"AUCH" grito Ron mientras se escuchaban las risas de todos y mas cuando comenzó a seguirla " Hermione espera , Hermione ..." dijo este tratando de alcanzar a la malhumorada chica.  
  
Normalmente Harry se habría reído tambien pero estaba demasiado triste demasiado furioso demasiado decepcionado demasiado confundido.... si Draco quería la zorra esa ¿porque se habría acostado con el? ¿porque le había regalado la experiencia mas linda de su vida? ¿porque le había dado el beso mas apasionado de su vida? pero sobre todo ¿porque le había regalado tan bonitas palabras? muchas personas les decían piropos sobre sus ojos pero ninguno como el de Draco este había sido sincero , si sincero incluso un Slytherin podría ser sincero , porque el sabia que Draco no solo había gozado físicamente esa noche.... entonces porque hacia esto y que tal si se equivocaba y si el no hubiera querido algo serio pero... ¿entonces porque se había llevado su corazón antes de marcharse? .  
  
Harry no quería pensar mas, no quería complicares mas, simplemente no tenia ganas lo único que quería era estar solo así que con el animo por los suelos se levanto agradeciendo que hoy tuvieran el día libre y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras cruzabas los pasillos no podía quitarse al endemoniado rubio en la cabeza podía imaginar besando a Pansy y de repente esto lo lleno de rabia y salió corriendo a su dormitorio donde encontró a Neville longhbonthom parado en la puerta  
  
"oye Harry " dijo este viendo al moreno " me podrías decir cual es la... "  
  
no pudo terminar porque este la susurro rápido antes de salir corriendo hacia dentro  
  
dejando a Neville completamente solo con la palabra gracias todavía colgando de sus labios...  
  
Draco despertó , se estiro lentamente mientras veía a Pansy plácidamente dormida a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír y con mucho esfuerzo se separo de ella ,se puso sus boxers se subió el pantalón tomo su camisa ya se la estaba abotonando cuando de repente Pansy despertó y pregunto con voz adormilada "ya te vas?" jalando un poco las sabanas y colocándoselas alrededor no es que le diera vergüenza estar desnuda frente a Draco ,se conocían desde niños sus padres eran amigos , tomaron clases de piano juntos ,fueron a las mismas escuelas , quedaron en la misma casa , en realidad Draco fue el primer chico con el que ella había estado no podía decir lo mismo de Draco ya que el siempre fue muy despierto y empezco su vida sexual a los 13 años con una muchacha de grado mayor tambien Slytherin que había quedado encantada con el a pesar de que era varios años menor que ella , aparte que Draco era guapo y vaya que lo es penso Pansy mientras lo recorría con la mirada ,era atrayente su personalidad hacia que te rindieras ante el y el no desaprovechaba este efecto que tenia en las personas Pansy estaba segura de que se conocía todas las posiciones sexuales de la A a la Z y no tan solo esto Draco era bisexual nunca discrimino por sexo , y ahora que tenia 17 había crecido mucho lo cual lo hacia mas atractivo para ambos sexos ,Pansy aun recordaba cuando ella era mas alta que el lo cual lo molestaba un poco, aunque no demasiado ya que era egomaniatico y siempre se veía como lo mejor del mundo, y para Pansy lo era .... a sus 17 años nunca había visto a alguien tan atractivo cabello rubio piel blanca ojos gris tormenta labios rojos un cuerpo matador y para rematar tenia sangre veela lo que lo hacia mas irresistible , pero Draco era mucho mas que eso Draco era la persona mas .. mas humana que conocía de Slytherin siempre se preocupaba por ella y era la única persona que se acerco a ella no porque fuera bonita o porque quisiera liarse con ella , Draco no era frío como todos pensaban por lo menos no con sus amigos siempre les ayudaba a sus compañeros que siendo hijos de mortifagos sufrían horribles castigos e incluso se refugiaban en su casa , Draco a pesar de tener defectos y todo ,era la persona mas especial para ella su protector su amigo ,su amante , todo eso era Draco Malfoy pero sabia que aunque Draco la quería y la apreciaba jamas significaría para el lo que el significaba para ella. Draco noto que repentinamente el semblante de la chica se ensombrecía entonces se arrodillo en la cama y le tomo la mejilla " estas bien?" pregunto mirando sus bonitos ojos azules  
  
"si" dijo intentando una sonrisa que termino como una triste mueca  
  
"hablaras conmigo de lo que verdaderamente te pasa cuando regrese " dijo el chico antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta pero justo antes de cruzar el umbral murmuro un " cuídate"  
  
Draco caminaba por los pasillos con el entrecejo un tanto fruncido aveces odiaba que la chica fuera tan testaruda el sabia perfectamente que si la presionaba para que le dijera lo que estaba pasando la chica no diría otra palabra, mas si la dejaba calmarse ella vendría a contárselo , como odiaba esto de ella , nunca le había gustado preocupar a los demás y siempre aparentaba estar bien aunque no lo estaba , para que Pansy dejara que su mascara se cayera quería decir que había pasado algo grave ,acaso su padre había vuelto a golpearla , Draco sintió como la ira lo recorría mientras recordaba las múltiples veces que no había podido hacer mas que abrazarla y curar sus heridas con magia que sanaban rápido mas las de su corazón no se borraban y siempre quedaban cicatrices , ¡maldito! como se atrevía hacerle eso a su hija ¡¿porque todo lo que conocía estaba tan enlodado?! aveces sentía que si no contara con sus padres y con Severus se hundiría , ellos siempre habían sido buenos con el al contrario de lo que todos pensaban de sus padres nunca lo habían golpeado ni hechizado, de hecho estaba muy agradecido de tener una familia como la de el , aunque eran algo rigurosos en cuanto algunas ideas Draco sabia que siempre estarían ahí para el y que nunca le harían daño ...  
  
El rubio se sobresalto al encontrarse ya frente a la puerta de la oficina de Snape , había estado tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que había llegado , tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta revelando una habitación sombría y un largo escritorio donde Severus lo miraba con irritación  
  
"modales Sr Malfoy" dijo el profesor tratando de parecer molesto porque el chico no había tocado pero al notar su semblante pregunto " pasa algo malo"  
  
el rubio negó con la cabeza " no.... para que querías verme "  
  
" para que quería verme señor " corrigió Severus " estamos en Hogwarts recuerda que así debes llamarme "  
  
"recuerde que así debe de llamarme Sr. Malfoy " dijo este algo divertido pero suprimió una sonrisa al ver que Severus lo fulminaba con la mirada  
  
"como sea aquí están los exámenes para los Slytherin a ver si con eso logran sacar una buena calificación" dijo extendiéndoselas a Draco que trato de leerlas pero a una luz verde le impedía ver " pero que...."intento decir Draco pero fue cortado escuetamente por Severus  
  
" ah.. por cierto Sr Malfoy me tome la libertad de ponerle un hechizo para que no pudieras leerlas, tus padres y yo lo creímos conveniente después de todo estas descuidando muchas tus notas , bueno ya puedes retirarte " dijo este ultimo tratando de no reírse por la cara de desilusión que ponía Draco " ah y no te tomes la molestia de decirle algún sly que te las lea porque tambien tiene un hechizo contra eso" dijo este enfrentando sus ojos negros con los grises que se veía algo molestos  
  
Draco rápidamente se paro refunfuñando pero justo antes de que se fuera Snape dijo "¿seguro que esta todo bien?"  
  
Draco lo penso un momento a pesar de lo seco que era Snape apreciaba mucho a los de su casa y siendo el jefe de esta siempre veía por los alumnos aunque muy a su manera " Pansy esta deprimida ... sospecho que su padre volvió a golpearla "dijo Draco y Snape vio como este endurecía la mirada , con algo que reflejaba casi el odio , "manténte fuera de esto Draco ... yo me encargare " dijo el profesor sintiendo lo mismo que el chico realmente nunca había soportado al estúpido Parkinson consultaría con Lucius pero pasase lo que pasase el le enseñaría una lección , Draco asintió pero el odio de su mirada no desvaneció "toma esto Draco le ayudara a que pueda dormir sin soñar " dijo extendiendo una botella negra de debajo de su escritorio el rubio la tomo y salió de la habitación dejando algo pensativo a su segundo padre  
  
Para Harry las horas no habían pasado estaba botado en su cama , sintiéndose mas desdichado que nunca , el recuerdo de una sonrisa prepotente , un cabello platinado , unos ojos grises tormenta, y unas manos de artista no dejaban su mente , Harry se maldecía por dentro ¿porque no podía dejar de pensar en el ?,¿porque volteaba cada segundo a ver al reloj esperando que fueran las doce de la noche? , que tal si era una trampa o si solo lo había citado para reírse de el , suaves lagrimas caían de sus ojos , ¡No! ¡ no lloraría el lo enfrentaría! no tenia miedo si la estúpida serpiente no quería nada con el , era el quien se lo perdía se levanto se tallo los ojos y se puso a ver a la ventana donde nevaba y esto no hizo mas que recordarle a Harry la piel de cierto Slytherin pero salvándolo de sus pensamientos la puerta se azoto a lo que Harry vio entrar a Ron echo una furia  
  
"pero que ha pasado Ron ?" pregunto el moreno al ver entrar al pelirrojo que maldecía y refunfuñaba  
  
"¡TODO!" grito el pelirrojo dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón su cara estaba contraida por el disgusto pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza en ese momento Harry recordó la escena del desayuno y dijo suavemente sentándose a lado del chico "Mione sigue enojada"  
  
"decir eso es poco" dijo ron mirando al suelo "porque tiene que ser así de histérica , no me dejo siquiera explicarle"  
  
"y que le explicarías" dijo Harry sus ojos brillando con malicia viendo la oportunidad de que ron confesara por fin sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hermione  
  
"pues que Pansy me gusta pero que yo la a .." ron rápidamente dejo de ver al piso y lo fulmino con la mirada " no te pases de listo conmigo Potter" dijo el gryfindor  
  
"deacuerdo weasley ..." dijo Harry había estado tan cerca "... y que piensas hacer?"  
  
" no se " dijo el chico alzando los hombros  
  
"porque no le pides una disculpa"  
  
" y que crees que estado tratando de hacer toda la mañana ,ella no escuchara "  
  
"un ultimo intento no afectara "  
  
" bueno no tengo nada que perder " dijo desdeñosamente pero Harry vio en sus ojos que realmente se sentía mal por estar peleado con Hermione.  
  
Ambos chicos bajaron de su dormitorio en dirección al de las chicas cuando vieron que todas las alumnas los veían feo bueno para ser exactos veían feo a ron que no hacia mas que encogerse ante sus miradas ,cuando estuvieron ya ahí recordaron que no podían pasar ,en eso vieron a Ginny.  
  
"que Harry ya te decidiste y por fin follaras conmigo?" dijo esta con una sonrisa lo que produjo que Harry se pusiera rojo y empezara tartamudear.  
  
"ah.. este .. yo.."  
  
"PERO GINNY WEASLEY QUE TE PASA TE HAS VUELTO LOCA" grito Ron por fin saliendo de shock  
  
"TU NI ME HABLES ME AVERGUENZO QUE SEAS MI HERMANO NO PUEDO CREER..." y así se aventó la menor de los Weasley el supermega speech " Y SI YO FUERA HERMIONE NO VOLVERIA HABLARTE EN MI VIDA BLABLABLA"  
  
Mientras tanto Draco llegaba la sala común viendo a todos reunidos en circulo mientras platicaban animadamente , Pansy , Crabble ,Goyle , George , Angel , Luana , Alabar , Europa , Zabini , Tina , Floret, Enderion y Meralda  
  
El primero en notarlo fue Zabini que los vio con traviesos ojos ámbar mientras comentaba con sorna " miren el príncipe de Slytherin por fin se aparece "  
  
¡¡Rayos!! pero como adiaba ese apodo todo gracias a que se corrió el rumor que el era el heredero de Slytherin si ya se había comprobado que esto no era cierto porque seguir insistiendo con ese apodo ,maldito Blaise ya vera penso el rubio antes de agregar " tan maduro como siempre Zabini " espeto mientras se dejaba caer elegantemente al lado del moreno  
  
"y donde estabas?" pregunto inquisitivamente goyle  
  
"mala selección de pregunta mi querido goyle eso no es lo queremos saber " dijo Luana con una sonrisa lasciva adornando sus bonitos labios " si no con quien estaba "  
  
"buen punto realmente no importa donde... si no con quien te encamaste , si definitivamente eso es lo importante" dijo filosóficamente Enderion  
  
"y porque??" pregunto Crabble "inocentemente"  
  
" porque el lugar no te da el orgasmo si no la persona " declaro zabini logrando que todos estallaran en carcajadas  
  
"eso podemos agregarlo, a las ahora 5 cosas inteligentes que ha dicho Zabini" declaro Floret muy divertida  
  
"que hay otras cuatro??" pregunto draco alzando una ceja plateada  
  
"eehiii" bufo Zabini algo cabreado  
  
"no te enojes cariño " susurro Europa en la oreja del moreno " mejor usemos esos candentes labios para otra cosa " dijo la muchacha tomando la mano de Zabini entre las suyas y poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa que lo decía todo  
  
el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y tambien se puso de pie y fijando sus orbes en el muchacho rubio " gustas acompañarnos Draco" ofreció el moreno recorriendo su delicada lengua por sus voluptuosos labios y sin quitar la mirada de Draco repuso " estoy seguro que Europa no tendrá ningún inconveniente verdad" a lo que la chica de largo cabello negro dijo con una sonrisa mas amplia " yo no tengo ningún inconveniente " dijo esta acercándose a Zabini esperando la respuesta del rubio  
  
Draco se estremeció al ver la piel morena de Zabini con la de color oliva de Europa los cabellos negros de la chica caían graciosamente en la cabellera de Zabini , mas el contraste de los ojos negros con los calipso de Blaise fue lo que mas lo hipnotizo , ambos eran opuestos el joven alto (igual que Draco ) fornido de piel morena , era realmente raro ver a alguien con ese color era como si el chico fuese mulato ,su cabellera larga acomodada en una cola con un listón negro, de su frente caían mechones claros casi del color de sus ojos y tenia una cálida sonrisa en cambio la chica era baja de estatura y no poseía la figura espigada del muchacho si no que era redondeada tenia excelentes curvas mas no perdía su figura seguía siendo delgada mas no esbelta su piel era oliva y sus ojos profundamente negros al igual que su cabello que le llegaba la cintura siempre suelto, su sonrisa era inteligente y daba por sentado que sabia lo que pasaba por su mente , lastima ya seria otra vez hoy tenia que ir con Harry (bueno después de todo no seria una lastima , penso el rubio divertido) " siento no poder satisfacer su lasciva esta noche pero..." dijo el rubio disfrutando del silencio y de los 13 pares de ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad "el profesor Snape.... me dio estos interesantes documentos que quizás quieran revisar" dijo poniéndolos con desgana en la mesa , rápidamente todos se acercaron a tomar uno y lo leyeron con curiosidad " es que acaso dudas de nuestra inteligencia " pregunto el moreno con voz melodramáticamente dolida , Draco volteo hacia el " acaso he herido tus sentimientos Zabini " dijo este con sorna "has atravesado mi alma con tus palabras "dijo este haciendo que de sus ojos brotaran lagrimas de cocodrilo " Draco no aguanto mas y estallo en carcajadas  
  
" y como siempre el rey de la parodia ha ganado "dijo orgullosamente el moreno " bueno damas y caballeros los dejo Europa y yo nos retiramos " dijo este dirigiéndose a la puerta " ah y Draco si te apetece sabes donde encontrarnos "dijo el moreno guiñándole una ojo al rubio después salió de la sala dejando a Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
Draco giro en su talones tomo a Pansy de la mano y su semblante cambio la condujo a su cuarto " ahora dime que paso"  
  
TBC ....  
  
Notas mías  
  
Bueno gracias por leer dejadme review o si pueden mándenme un Mail a dark_ sly7@hotmail.com ,ya que estamos hablando de eso agradezco a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews gracias a todos !!!! , realmente no pense que todos mis reviews fueran positivos pero me alegro mucho de ello y me siento orgullosa (aunque hayan sido muy pocos es calidad no cantidad jeje) y realizada aunque si en este se ven en la necesidad de mandarme un tomatazo no hay bronca nadie es perfecto ( pero que digo si sev y Draco si los son) y me alegrare de que haya sugerencias constructivas o destructivas da igual no serán los últimos ni los primeros así que escríbanme lo que piensan , pasándome a otros asuntos estoy escribiendo unos fic de Draco/Pansy ,Draco/Blaise y Severus / Narcissa/ Lucius que van a entralasarse con este fic que opinan??? a otra cosa Harry se queda de a wilson con Draco así que no se preocupen  
  
Nos vemos en el prox cap ( si es que toman valor y lo leen jejeje ) 


	3. Las mascaras que usamos todos los días

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo , debo admitir que me costo trabajo terminar este ya que quería explicar un poco la vida de Draco y demás ,pero no me quedo como yo esperaba , pero que hacer , ni modos déjenme reviews , para decirme lo que piensan  
  
ahora con lo de a huevo  
  
No soy propietaria de los personajes esto pertenecer a J.K Rowling  
  
No se porque pero cada que escribo esto me siento triste BUAAAAA  
  
Capitulo 3 .- Las mascaras que usamos todos los días  
  
Pansy miro hacia abajo no muy segura de decirle la verdad a Draco pero finalmente respiro hondo y hablo " ayer antes del partido de Quidditch recibí una carta de mi padre..."  
  
"¿y?" pregunto Draco , con una voz tierna que muy pocos le conocían, acariciando la mejilla de la chica , se veía tan preocupada , sus labios fruncidos , ningún rastro de esa bonita sonrisa que Draco adoraba .  
  
Ella siempre había sido como su hermana menor ,quiso protegerla de todo ,de las personas ,de los golpes ,de los insultos y esto era bien sabido en todo Hogwarts, se odio en ese momento por no poder quitarle esa expresión de tristeza le dolía tanto verla así ,ella era lo único puro y sin corromper en Slytherin si ella caía todos caerían con ella , y esto no lo permitiría.  
  
"Pansy quiero ayudarte" esto lo dijo con el corazón en la mano , no podía permitir que la rubia se quebrase , desde que la conoció la había echo su protegida ,le enseño a que las palabras no la afectaran, le enseño a aparentar para que las personas no se burlaran cuando sufriera , le enseño a dañar antes de ser dañada ,todo para que nadie jamas pudiera herirla "por favor..."  
  
Sus ultimas palabras parecieron darle valor a la rubia porque levanto la vista y enfrento sus ojos azul cielo con los azules tormenta del chico "quiere casarme Draco" dijo Pansy con la voz entrecortada , sabia perfectamente que Draco haría todo por ayudaría , movería cielo mar y tierra, pero su padre era peligroso y no quería que le pasara nada Draco ,por eso no quería decir nada pero el siempre sabia como hacerla confesar.  
  
Algo difícil ya que siendo una Slytherin estaba acostumbrada a Aparentar ,vivir detrás de una mascara de chica boba ,bonita ,cruel y superficial ,como odiaba su alrededor a veces ,le daban ganas de terminar con todo esto y lo hubiera hecho si Draco no estuviera siempre con ella , ayudándola a levantarse cuando se caían ,peleando con ellas sus batallas , pero ahora que es lo que el podía hacer...  
  
"QUE????"  
  
Pansy trago saliva tratando de controlar las lagrimas que humedecían su bello rostro "mi padre dice que ya es tiempo que necesita buscarme un marido para que se ocupe de mi ,porque soy una mujer y por la tanto soy idiota..."como dolía decirlo , como dolía aceptar que tu vida no es perfecta , que eres humano , que tienes problemas como todos , como dolía quitarse la mascara que la protegía , pero mas que todo dolía ser vulnerable.  
  
Draco vio como el cuerpo de Pansy se estremecía por su sollozos y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla "escúchame bien tu no eres idiota , ya arreglare esto, hablare con mi padre y ya veras todo se solucionara" trato de que sus palabras sonaran seguras para transmitirle confianza a la chica , conocía su padre y sabia que la vendería al mejor postor sin pensar un segundo en los sentimientos de ella, pero el no lo dejaría ,No simplemente eso no pasaría.  
  
"¿pero como?" pregunto la chica mientras hundía la cara en el hombro de Draco , sintiéndose segura , sintiendo que los demonios de su cabeza se iban y que por una vez la dejaban tranquila.  
  
"de la única manera que es posible "respondió Draco su semblante ahora era una mascara fría tan distinta a la que tenia minutos antes ,pero tambien denotaba una determinación que nunca se había visto en las facciones del joven.  
  
"¡¡¡¡Ginny , chicas por favor NECESITO hablar con ella!!!" exclamo Ron desesperado  
  
"debiste de haber pensado eso antes de estar babeando por esa Slytherin" exclamo furiosa Lavender tapándole la entrada  
  
"POR ESO ,VINE PARA DISCULPARME"  
  
"ella no quiere tus disculpas Ron " espeto Pavarati viéndolo como a un inmundo gusano  
  
"CREO QUE ESO DEBERIA DECIDIRLO ELLA NO CREES " gruño Ron ya harto de la situación casi tirándose contra Lavender  
  
Harry vio como ron se ponía cada vez mas rojo y como poco a poco los nudillos se le ponían blancos justo iba decirle que se calmara cuando salió Hermione logrando que todos se callaran de inmediato  
  
La mirada café de la castaña se encontró con la azul del pelirrojo , a Ron se le trabaron las palabras había luchado tanto para que lo dejaran hablar con ella que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que le diría , debería decirle que la quería, que le gustaba , que solo fanfarroneaba , que lamentaba que lo hubiera escuchado pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un ...  
  
" Hermione se que estas enojada pero...."  
  
" te equivocas Ron yo no estoy enojada..." comento como sin nada la chica  
  
" en serio??'" pregunto con cara de what????  
  
"si.. en realidad te debo una disculpa" dijo esta con una sonrisa claramente sarcástica " no debí golpearte con ese libro "  
  
El chico no pareció notar lo falso y lo forzado de la joven porque sonrío aliviado y tras ruborizarse un poco pregunto viendo sus zapatos " entonces....." prosiguió levantando la vista de sus zapatos "te gustaría acompañarme al baile el viernes"  
  
QUE???? de que habla se pregunto Harry ,que el supiera no había ningún baile o si..... ¡a si! ya se acordaba pero con todo lo que había pasado últimamente no habías tenido tiempo de pensar en ello ,rápidamente se pregunto si Draco lo invitaría seria algo raro pero serias muy agradable ir con el ... pero ¿QUÉ? un momento desde cuando Ron invita a Hermione a un baile y mas que nada porque la chica se veía tan desanimada  
  
"lo siento Ron pero alguien ya me invito " dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para entra de nuevo al dormitorio de las chicas  
  
Esto le callo como un balde de agua fría al pelirrojo que abrió mucho los ojos ,pero reacciono justo antes de que la chica se fuera ,la tomo de un brazo y pregunto con una cara molesta que desentonaba completamente con su rostro "¿quién?"  
  
Hermione se volteo al sentir un brazo sosteniéndola y pudo ver la cara de tristeza y enojo que tenia ron , quiso detenerse antes de decirle pero el rencor y las ganas de lastimarlo como el la había lastimado pudieron mas " con Víctor... Víctor Krum"  
  
Ron la soltó inmediatamente y abrió la boca para decir algo pero pareció cambiar de idea porque se volteo y se marcho dejando a un confundido Harry  
  
" e ... este yo ... adiós" dijo Harry lanzándose a correr tras su amigo, lo encontró unos pasillos adelante pero no se atrevió a hablar con el o a detenerlo ,traía una mirada no mejor esperaría a que se calmara un poco ,seguro que cuando llegara adondequiera que se dirigía se tranquilizaría y podría hablar con el  
  
" escregructo " escupió ron a la señora gorda que lo vio con enfado antes de abrir la puerta de la sala común donde se encontraban, Neville ,Seamus , Deán y otros chicos que tocaban la novedad del momento una guitarra ,regalo de la madre de Seamus, gracias a el ahora todos sabia tocar incluso Ron que primero se rehuso pero después resulto ser muy diestro , al verlos llegar todos se acercaron para saludarlos pero no dijeron ni pio al ver la cara de Ron ,quien paso tomo la guitarra ahogando la protesta de los chicos con una mirada ,subió a su cuarto azotando la puerta para que todo Hogwarts lo escuchara.  
  
Después que se hubo ido todos se acercaron a Harry para preguntarle, a lo que Harry solo contesto con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por las escaleras con dirección hacia a los dormitorios  
  
" Hermione estas bien ??? pregunto la joven pelirroja sentándose a su lado  
  
" podría decirte que si ,pero... me creerías" dijo la chica dirigiéndole una mirada triste y llorosa a su amiga  
  
" no ...." dijo esta " porque no lo perdonas"  
  
" no se trata de perdonar ,se trata de que a Ron no le gusto , sabes siempre pense que muy dentro de el yo le gustaba pero ahora...."  
  
Ginny pudo notar como gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla " no digas tonterías Mione el esta loco por ti ya veras que mañana vendrá a pedirte disculpas y todo se arreglara"  
  
" no Ginny no es tan fácil si el se disculpa lo hará por nuestra amistad no por otra cosa y yo ya no quiero salir lastimada " dijo rompiendo a llorar  
  
Harry abrió la puerta lentamente y entro casi a hurtadillas paso la mirada por la recamara buscando al pelirrojo , lo encontró sentado al pie de la ventana tocando una balada bastante triste , se acerco un poco mas y pudo escuchar como el chico estaba cantando , su voz era agradable indudablemente masculina pero no ronca y tenia una muy buena entonación , Harry se quedo un momento ido escuchando la melodía pero Ron se dio cuenta de su presencia y dejo de cantar  
  
"no sabia que husmeabas " dijo el chico con un tono claramente hostil  
  
Harry se acerco un poco mas se apoyo contra la pared y dijo " yo tampoco sabia que cantabas y ¿qué canción es?" Harry pudo ver como se sonrojaba claramente a pesar de que la habitación estaba a oscuras , pero la tenue luz de luna iluminaba el semblante del pelirrojo , se veía un poco cohibido así que Harry comento " es muy buena pero nunca la había escuchado"  
  
Ron suspiro y vio hacia la ventana con falsa atención pues su mente estaba muy lejos " la compuse para ella "  
  
Harry abrió la boca desde cuando Ron escribía canciones románticas ,pero que el mundo se había vuelto loco  
  
"sabes pensaba decirle lo que siento por ella en el baile , es casi gracioso el hecho de que todos los años desde que entre quise ir con ella y ahora que es el ultimo no vaya conmigo " dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste e irónica en su rostro  
  
¿pero desde cuando Ron usa la ironía ? penso Harry  
  
Harry quiso decir algo pero que decirle la actitud de Hermione había sido tan fría ,es que todo este tiempo había estado equivocado y ella no sentía algo por su amigo , pero no le podía decir eso solo lo lastimaría pero tampoco podía decirle que lo intentara de nuevo que tal si la chica lo rechazaba de nuevo eso seria mucho para el , como comprendía a Ron en este momento era horrible no saber si la persona que amas te corresponde , el moreno movió la cabeza ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el ? , no podía ser egoísta en este momento Ron lo necesitaba , debía animarlo ¿pero como?..  
  
" y de donde salió ese repentino talento ?" se oyó decir Harry  
  
Su amigo volteo a verlo como si hubiera dicho algo descabellado incluso no podía verse mas confundido ni en un examen de pociones ,pero de repente hizo una mueca y el moreno penso que había cometido un error ya se estaban formando en sus labios unas palabras de disculpa cuando escucho la carcajada de Ron y por alguna razón el tambien río.  
  
" eres un pésimo paño de lagrimas " declaro Ron después de secarse las lagrimas por el momento de hilaridad  
  
Pero este chico no podía ser mas raro ,no llora porque esta apunto de perder a la chica que ama pero llora de risa , bueno cada loco con su tema penso Harry " bueno ya dime ,es que el regalo de los Weasleys por fin ha llegado??"  
  
Y así era todos los Weasleys eran buenos en la música Ginny era una excelente corista, Fred era muy bueno con la derba (una especie de guitarra eléctrica) y George era un astro en la teferia (el equivalente de batería en el mundo mágico) y sus demás familiares tambien , Harry recordaba como todos se burlaban de el por ser el único que no lo tenia , cuando supieran ....  
  
" supongo que solo apareció " dijo el pelirrojo alzando los hombros " oye ya es tarde creo que voy a dormir un poco "  
  
" QUE !! , que horas son???" dijo Harry  
  
" las 11:30"  
  
" pero que demonios " dijo Harry " es tarde , no puede ser ni siquiera me he bañado ..." dijo este en un ataque de histeria  
  
" y eso que?" se oyó una voz susurrar desde la puerta después un "cállate Neville " después " Seamus me estas pisando" , luego un "deja de apoyarte tanto en la puerta o....."  
  
Después de eso solo se escucho como 3 cuerpos se desplomaban uno encima de otro " menos mal que Neville ha adelgazado imagínate si no " se oyó un bufido antes de que se incorporaran.  
  
Todos se echaron a reír incluso Ron que se esforzaba por mantenerse molesto por que lo espiaran de esa manera.  
  
"ya están bien Ron ..... Harry ?" todos voltearon a ver a Harry que se encontraba sacando como desesperado ropa de su armario  
  
Harry volteo inmediatamente confundido ,pero luego recordó como Neville lo había visto en la entrada de la sala de Gryffindor , no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.  
  
" ya se Harry tiene una cita " dijo Dean  
  
Harry sintió como cada vez estaba mas sonrojado así que solo atino a decir " no .. este .... yo no tengo tiempo para esto tengo.... prisa"  
  
Dean y Seamus lo miraron inquisitivamente como tratando de leerle la verdad y Ron y Neville lo miraban confundidos, Harry no tenia la menor idea de que hacer cuando Seamus y Dean se voltearon hacia la ropa de Harry y empezaron a revolverla , Harry se quedo perplejo mirando ¡que diablos hacían!  
  
"pero que haces ahí parado como bobo" lo regaño Dean  
  
" metete a bañar no hay tiempo " dijo Seamus empujándolo al baño, después se volteo a Ron y Neville que seguían en su intento de carburar " y ustedes vayan y saquen de mi baúl la poción alisadora en lo que Dean y yo le escogemos la ropa ,pero que están mirando ¡apúrense! "  
  
Rápidamente Ron y Neville salieron a la búsqueda , tropezando con cualquier cosa en lo que Seamus y Dean buscaban algo "in" que ponerle a Harry .  
  
" pero que pasa aquí ????" pregunto Fred entrando a la habitación  
  
" hola Fred , pero que haces aquí , el partido fue ayer , y no te vimos en todo el día" pregunto Ron seguido por Neville que traía la crema alisadora " pense que querías ver el partido""  
  
"pero que forma es esa de saludar hermanito " dijo este acercándose a darle un abrazo de oso a Ron que trataba inútilmente de librarse , Fred sabia que Ron era mas fuerte que el ahora ( casi le sacaba media cabeza a su hermano mayor) , y el hecho que Ron no lo quitara lo hizo sentir de bastante buen humor con su hermano.  
  
" mamá sabe que estas aquí" le reclamo este una vez que lo soltó  
  
"nop"  
  
"y Dumbeldore , ¿por cierto que haces aquí?"  
  
" le pedí a Dumbeldore que me dejara quedarme un tiempo ,porque te extrañaba , y así me lo pagas" dijo Fred escondiendo el porque no lo vieron en el partido.  
  
" lo siento Fred , yo no pense..." pero al ver la sonrisa divertida de su hermano se dio cuenta del engaño y espeto" ja ,ja muy gracioso Fred....."  
  
Fred iba decirlo algo pero en ese mismo momento salió un hermoso chico de cabello negro azabache , traía un toalla enredada a la cintura y el cabello mojado ,un rubor sobre sus mejillas se presento y le sonrío como si le conociera pero quien era ese moreno de ojos esmeralda , espera ojos esmeralda ,cabello negro y ese lunar a lado del ombligo ese no podía ser otro que "Harry Potter" cada vez mas guapo  
  
"Fred" dijo Harry haciendo como que no notaba la mirada del pelirrojo  
  
Después de unos incómodos segundos Fred sonrío y pregunto " y que has hecho???"  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera contestar Seamus jalo a Harry y se lo llevo al baño junto con Dean ( ehehe adonde se llevan a Harry par de pervertidos Harry es de MI DRACO y como Draco es mío por consecuencia Harry tambien jejeje )  
  
Draco acaricio el cabello de Pansy ,que bueno que por fin la había convencido que se tomara la poción para dormirse sin soñar que le había dado el profesor Snape , se veía tan triste ,Draco estaba seguro que todavía no le contaba la verdad , ¿pero que seria lo que ocultaba?.  
  
"ya esta bien, Draco?" pregunto la familiar voz de Zabini  
  
Draco volteo y se encontró con Blaise , sus ojos calipso reflejaban inseguridad y tristeza que desentonaba con la actitud de siempre del muchacho , Draco sintió algo de pena por su amigo se levanto y le acaricio la mejilla "no te preocupes , ella esta bien".  
  
Blaise levanto la vista y dijo " lamento no haber notado que estaba tan triste , ella siempre esta cuando la necesito y yo la deje ,ni siquiera me di cuenta"  
  
" yo estuve aquí no hay problema , ademas Pansy es muy reservada, su mascara incluso me engaña aveces y yo soy el rey de las mascaradas" dijo Draco tratando de forzar una sonrisa irónica en su rostro que no hubiera engañado ni a Ron Weasley.  
  
" tu tampoco te vez bien Draco por que no te recuestas un rato tu tambien , yo estaré aquí por si lo intenta de nuevo " la mirada calipso se ensombreció un momento y su voz sonó quebrada cuando siguió hablando" ¡DEMONIOS! Debí de estar aquí que tal si esta vez no llegábamos a tiempo y ella y ella ......" pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que lo agarro fuertemente de los hombros  
  
"no , no te preocupes no intento suicidarse ... esta vez " dijo el rubio pensando como había detenido a Pansy en ocasiones anteriores.  
  
Blaise vio la tristeza del rubio en sus ojos , últimamente las cosas se estaban complicando , Voldemort quería reclutar a mortifagos para la ultima batalla y sus padres estaban casi obligados a entregarlos , aunque muchos no lo dudaban ni un momento , penso en Europa como había llorado hoy después de hacer el amor , como le había confesado que tenia miedo , que su padre cada vez la presionaba mas para que se pusiera la marca , verla romperse frente a el lo hizo flaquear y odiar mas a ese ser que se creía con derecho de manejarlos ,¡maldito , Voldemort! ,¡maldito el mundo por no dejarles salida! , era su destino ¿no? cometer el mismo error que sus antepasados.  
  
" y quien te garantiza que la próxima no lo lograra" dijo Blaise sus ojos desorbitados ,peligrosos , tan hundidos en la desesperación , recordando todo lo vivido ,recordar era como volver a vivirlo 2 veces y no había nada mas doloroso que eso. "¡Quien te lo garantiza maldita sea!" dijo zarandeando a Draco de su túnica.  
  
Draco se quedo perplejo un momento , sabiendo que no tenia respuesta a esa pregunta quiso derrumbarse , dejar todo a la mierda ,pero no podía tenia que cuidar de Pansy , Blaise y de sus demás amigos ," yo lo digo yo te lo aseguro" dijo Malfoy enfrentando su mirada metálica con la calipso  
  
" tu .... ¡pero que no te das cuenta , todo se esta yendo al carajo , todo maldita sea todo!" dijo Blaise lanzándole un puñetazo a Draco en la cara " tu no entiendes nada , tu no eres como nosotros , sabes lo que es nacer bastardo , sabes lo que es que te obliguen odiar todo lo que creíste amar ,sabes?"  
  
Draco se limpio la sangre del labio , Blaise nunca había actuado así , siempre estaba de buen humor , era otro pilar que sostenía los Slytherins , eran Draco el y Pansy siempre cuidando que los dementores no lograran acabar con los Slytherins , ayudándolos después de los entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos los "futuros" mortifagos pero al parecer no todo es de plomo, y si así estaban ellos como estaban los demás.  
  
" como sabes que es real , como aseguras que estamos vivos" exploto Blaise lanzándose contra Draco.  
  
Draco estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Blaise se abalanzaba sobre el y caían al suelo rodando , Draco dejo a Blaise que lo golpeara hasta que se calmara, cuando por fin se canso estaba sentado encima de Draco con la cara empapada de lagrimas , Draco nunca antes lo había visto llorar , esto lo lleno de rabia ellos eran la casa de la serpiente , no se humillaban ante nada ni nadie , donde había quedado todo lo que eran , no pudo contenerse mas y le lanzo un puñetazo a Blaise que se levanto trastabillando .  
  
El tambien se puso de pie y se abalanzo contra Blaise ,enfrentándose a un pelea sin magia , solo a puños rodaron de nuevo por el piso haciendo tanto daño como podían hasta que Draco lo acorralo y empezó a golpearlo "¡esto es verdadero sientes el dolor , esto es verdadero!" grito después de lanzarle un ultimo puñetazo al moreno.  
  
Blaise temblaba de ira , nadie lo humillaba así ni siquiera Draco , saco nuevas fuerzas y doblo al rubio con un golpe , Malfoy se doblo , pero se enderezo su cabello platinado completamente revuelto , sus ojos fieros completamente metálicos su ceja dorada partida , la comisura de su labio sangrando , sus ropas arrugadas y hechas jirones, pero lo mas perturbador era esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro " lo vez....." dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento "... estas vivo" Draco pareció trastabillar y se agarro una costilla con fuerza " y vaya que golpeas duro Zabini"  
  
Un minuto paso en el que los dos se analizaban , Blaise estaba un poco peor que Draco ,pero nada grave, su mirada había vuelto a ser la misma , entonces sonrió tambien y ambos rieron de ellos mismos y de todo ,nada los vencería otra vez nada.  
  
" Draco , Blaise están bien" preguntaron Crabble y Goyle , los 2 guardaespaldas tan temidos por su fortaleza se veían desprotejidos , era raro considerados siempre malvados y tontos por naturaleza , ahora eran tan solo 2 chicos cualquiera preocupados por sus amigos.  
  
"claro camaradas" dijo con una sonrisa Zabini "si ya conocen a Draco siempre le ha gustado el sexo fuerte y quien soy yo para negárselo" y nuevamente todo volvió a la normalidad , todos respiraron aliviados , todo estaría bien.  
  
" creo que ya es hora que descansemos un poco ha sido una semana terrible" dijo Blaise  
  
"pero ¿qué horas son?" dijo el rubio claramente preocupado  
  
"las 12: 10, porque?" dicho esto el rubio salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía , dejando a todos completamente confundidos.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Bueno aquí termina , recibí un review que me comento que escribo muy junto así que en este trate de sepáralo un poco , no se si me quedo bien ,porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir de seguido y siento que si pongo espacios corto las ideas , pero así lo hice espero que me aya quedado bien , gracias a la chica que me escribió esto ,porque me opuse a leer mi historias y tiene razón esta muy pegada , bueno gracias a los reviews que me dejaron y a los mails que me mandaron a dark_sly@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno , pasando a otras cosas me gustaría que leyeran mi otro fic  
" Severus los prefiere rubios" jaja creo que el titulo esta algo ridículo pero no importa  
  
Bye  
  
Pd: en el próximo capitulo pienso hacer otro lemon de Draco y Harry , me siento rara sin escribir un lemon jeje 


	4. La 1era lección

Capitulo 4.- La 1era lección.  
  
HOLA!!!!!, aquí estoy con un nuevo cap., siento la tardanza pero he escrito este capitulo 5 veces y la quinta fue la vencidad jeje, no los aburro mas.  
  
Lo de a huevo: no me pertence ninguno de estos personajes, bla, bla, bla....  
  
Pd: me disculpo con ustedes pero tuve q hacerlo...  
  
*/*/*/*/*Draco/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Abro los ojos con pesadez, me siento mareado y un poco anestesiado, es mi cama en la que me encuentro, eso quiere decir que no me ocurrió nada malo, ¿o sí?  
  
"Vaya dragón, por fin despiertas"  
  
No necesito alzar la vista para saber quien es mi interlocutor, su voz me resulta tan familiar como mirarme al espejo en la mañana, así que sin más pregunto:  
  
"¿Qué paso, Blaise?" Y solo ahora volteo a verlo, un Malfoy siempre debe de  
mirar a los ojos cuando habla.  
  
"Recuerdas que peleamos..." le oigo decir, su voz me suena algo turbada,  
supongo que debe de estar nervioso por algo y ese algo debe de ser...  
  
"Si, que paso después" lo apuro y mi voz, suena algo mas demandante de lo  
que yo hubiera querido.  
  
"Saliste corriendo y te desvaneciste"  
  
¿Salí, corriendo y me desvanecí? , eso no suena muy como yo, pero no creo  
que me este mintiendo, lo ultimo que recuerdo de ayer fue pelearme con  
Blaise y después yo salí corriendo porque tenia que ver a...."Harry"  
  
"Realmente lamento lo de ayer." Me dice y me despierta de mi ensoñación,  
¡¿Por Merlín, me habrá oído?!, No al parecer no, sino ya me habría  
preguntado, de estar en sus zapatos ya lo hubiera hecho.  
  
"En serio, Draco" me dice y me doy cuenta de que me ha pedido disculpas,  
esto no es nada normal viniendo de unos Slytherins como nosotros, en realidad nunca antes lo había escuchado disculparse con alguien, y no puedo  
evitar que mi lengua sea más rápida que yo.  
  
"¿Te estas disculpando por golpearme?" Pregunto y mi tono de voz tiene un  
deje de burla e ironía.  
  
"No sé que me paso... yo perdí el control" una lagrima escapa de esos ojos calipso que conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, él me mira sorprendido como si  
hubiera cometido un error, después baja la mirada y parece admirar la alfombra del cuarto, pero no huye ni intenta aparentar que no paso, sino  
que se acerca y se sienta en la cama junto a mi y su mirada ahora esta  
fija en la mía.  
  
"Después de esto tu opinión sobre mi ha bajado ¿verdad?, Por tu cara lo  
sé" una risa irónica escapo de esos labios de chocolate.  
  
Realmente no esperaba que reaccionara así, pero no podía culparlo, estos últimos meses habían sido difíciles y yo no actúe con el suficiente tacto.  
  
Tomo su barbilla, en un suave y rápido movimiento, me acerco y lo beso, no es un beso febril ni pasional, sino todo lo contrario es un beso suave y delicado que deja una sensación agridulce en mis labios, es como pedir una disculpa sin palabras y no puedo evitar pensar en la persona con la que debería de estar en esos momentos.  
  
El beso se profundiza pero no pierde la gentileza, Blaise termina cayendo debajo de mí, pero ambos sabemos que esto no dudara, fue demasiado utópico como para hacerlo realidad, y ninguno quiere arruinarlo.  
  
Me separo lentamente y siento su mirada en mi, el momento es incomodo ya que ninguno sabe que decir, decido romper el hielo y digo lo primero que se me vino a la mente "créeme Zabini, mi opinión sobre ti ya no puede bajar ni un punto"  
  
Me golpea con una alomada, pero una sonrisa adorna ahora sus labios y su mirada es nuevamente la misma y eso me hace sentirme bien, tanto que no reacciono rápido y solo lo veo incorporase y salir corriendo al baño, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta me saca la lengua y se que su pequeña venganza será tardarse una eternidad en el baño.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Abrió la llave y dejo que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo. Todavía una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios, ¿Qué le pasaría a Draco?. Estaba actuando extraño, normalmente no se hubiera conformado con solo un beso, ademas lo había besado diferente, le había agradado pero había sido diferente, aparte eso de decir el nombre de Potter, porque estaba loco si creía que no lo había oído, desafortunadamente su intuición había sido correcta......  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"¿Que clase tenemos hoy, Zabini?" Pregunto Draco mientras se peinaba su cabellera rubia, y le sonreía a su propio reflejo. Riendo de una broma que  
el solo conocía.  
  
"Defensa contra las artes oscuras" Respondió el otro mientras se amarraba  
su cabellera café en un listón negro.  
  
"Y pensar que a mí me dicen vanidosa" dijo entrando al cuarto Pansy. Acompañada de Crabble y Goyle, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y sus ojos no tenían ningún rastro de llanto. "Buenos días Draco" saludó mientras le  
daba un beso en la mejilla  
  
El sólo le sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Bajemos a desayunar" dijo  
Draco y ninguno dudo en hacerlo.  
  
Hicieron su entrada al Gran comedor con Draco en medio, a su derecha Pansy y a su izquierda Blaise y un poco mas atrás eran seguidos por Crabble y Goyle que se que los flaqueaban altivos.  
  
Llegaron a su lugar algo tarde, ya que unos chicos de primero estaban sentados ahí, Draco no había terminado de arquear una ceja en señal de molestia, cuando estos chicos ya habían desaparecido, se sentaron como si fueran los dueños del lugar y comenzaron una charla animada. Toda la mesa de Slytherin celebraba como nunca, y los ánimos de todos estaban por los cielos. Porque después de la tormenta los rayos de sol son más fuertes.  
  
Draco volteó con sigilío a la mesa de Gryffindor y se encontró con 2 esmeraldas que lo miraban con rabia, odio y ¿decepción?......  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Harry/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Estúpidos Slytherins" escucho a Ron gruñir "¿Por qué estarán tan  
contentos?"  
  
"No sé, ni me importa" e intento que así sea.  
  
Fred llega en ese momento y se sienta como si fuera todavía un alumno, claro que no lleva el uniforme, sino unos vaqueros y una remera azul marino.  
  
"¿Y tu que porque sigues aquí?" Ron lo reprende "y no me vengas con que me  
extrañas, porque te conozco mas que eso Fred."  
  
" Luego te digo" dice guiñando un ojo, mientras se mete a la boca una  
cucharada repleta de puré "ya es hora de que se vayan a clases"  
  
"Esta bien, pero cuando regrese quiero que me digas la verdad, vamos Harry" y dicho esto nos marchamos, Fred me vuelve a guiñar un ojo y yo sonrío,  
Fred siempre me ha sabido leer la cara y creo que noto mi letanía.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me siento junto a Ron, en una de las mesas de hasta delante, tratando de no pensar mucho en él, aunque sé que me será imposible. Draco Malfoy me ha hechizado.  
  
La clase empieza, pero mi mente no puede estar mas lejos de la materia, volteo a mí alrededor, veo que muchas personas que tampoco prestan atención, miran hacia atrás y al frente con mórbido interés, yo volteo tambien y veo que todos los Slytherins cuchichean y hacen bromas.  
  
Mi atención se fija en su líder, un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos grises, una sonrisa adorna sus labios y ve divertido al profesor Lupin, que estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, sigo su mirada y me quedo en shock, mi profesor esta completamente desnudo y parece no notarlo. Por alguna razón me río y no lo delato, mi profesor se agacha a recoger una hoja y Slytherin rompe en chiflidos, él voltea a vernos sorprendido, pero noto que todavía no repara en la situación.  
  
Volteo a ver a Ron, y veo que tampoco se ha dado cuenta, su atención esta fija en Hermione, que ve esquivamente su pergamino. Ginny se levanta y le habla a mi profesor, pero en ese momento la puerta se abre y entra el profesor Snape.  
  
Por un momento se borra de su rostro esa fría expresión de calma y es sustituida por una de asombro y ¿lujuria?.  
  
"Profesor Lupin..." le oigo decir y con solo esto toda la clase se calla, y el continua con una desagradable sonrisa en sus labios "vaya forma de dar  
una clase..."  
  
El profesor Lupin lo mira confundido, pero luego mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con un espectáculo que no esperaba ver.  
  
Sus ojos miel se abren desmesuradamente y da un grito ahogado, nos voltea a ver y los Slytherins se ríen y hacen gestos obscenos, el solo atina a taparse con una carpeta y salir corriendo de clase.  
  
El profesor Snape sonríe, con su típica sonrisa de desprecio y nos indica que podemos salir, volteo y Ron no esta conmigo, no me preocupo seguramente debe de haber ido a ver a Hermione.  
  
Espero a que todos salgan de aula, no quiero encontrarme con Draco ni con nadie en este momento, tomo mis cosas y camino con paso pesado, doy vuelta por un pasillo, tengo clase de herbolaria y me apresuro a llegar.  
  
Una mano me jala y me mete a un salón, todo esta muy oscuro y no alcanzo a ver a mi asaltante.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*Draco/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"¡Lumos!" Ilumino la sala y Harry me mira con asombro, su expresión cambia  
por la del odio, sus ojos se tiñen con sombras oscuras y sé que se esta  
conteniendo para no echarme un maleficio.  
  
"¿Que deseas, Malfoy?" Su tono es tan frío que cualquiera pensaría que es  
un Sly.  
  
"Un Slytherin desea muchas cosas" digo chasqueando la lengua "eso tu  
deberías de saberlo muy bien"  
  
"¡No me importa un carajo, dime de una vez lo que tengas que decirme!" Su lado Gryffindor explota pero sus ojos siguen teniendo la misma expresión.  
  
Con un ágil y grácil movimiento lo empujo contra la pared de piedra y le robo un beso, él al principio esta demasiado impresionado para reaccionar, mas después parece tomar conciencia y comienza a apartarme, pero soy mas fuerte y alto que él, inútilmente empuja con sus manos mi pecho, debe de ser mas fuerte de lo que pense porque consigue alejarme un poco.  
  
Reajusto mi posición y mis manos toman las suyas y las apoyan contra la pared, mientras mi boca devora la suya, coloco una de mis piernas entre las suyas y descubro que no soy el único que esta disfrutando esto.  
  
Me detengo y lo libero, él esta temblando no sé si de rabia o de deseo, le extiendo una mano para que se acerque a mí y sé que él debe de tomar una decisión.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/Harry/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Lo veo azorado, no sé que hacer, ¿debo de irme?, ¿Debo tomar su mano?, Antes dé que mi mente tome una decisión, mi cuerpo lo hace, tomo su mano ante mi propio asombro.  
  
El solo sonríe y me lleva hacia un espejo que esta en la habitación, es de cuerpo completo y tiene las iniciales D.M. Se coloca detrás de mí y me abraza por la cintura y en un susurro me pregunta.  
  
"¿Alguien te ha dicho que es un pecado que uses anteojos, Potter?" Mientras  
se deshace de estos, los oigo caer al piso.  
  
Yo no respondo, no sabría que decir y ademas arruinaría el momento. Estoy perdido en un reflejo, un reflejo de dos pares de ojos que me miran, es una imagen muy bella, son 2 chicos abrazados, él mas alto lo abraza por detrás y tiene su rostro en el hueco del hombro del otro.  
  
Los 2 chicos son como el día y la noche, completamente diferentes e iguales de una extraña manera, uno es moreno y más bajo, sé que soy yo, pero me veo muy diferente: mi cabello negro esta acomodado en gráciles mechones, gracias a la poción alisadora que Seamus y Dean me dieron ayer, mi piel se ve extrañamente morena alado de esa piel blanca y mis ojos se ven increíblemente verdes sin mis anteojos.  
  
Él esta sonriendo y su rostro no sé puede ver más bello, su cabello esta bien peinado como siempre, dándole esa imagen de pulcritud que siempre lo acompaña.  
  
Sus ojos se ven tan grises, su piel blanca da la imagen de ser fría en el espejo, pero mi piel la siente de lo más cálida. Su uniforme de Slytherin le queda perfecto, el negro de este contrasta deliciosamente con su piel, sobre todo en su cuello y sus manos, nos quedamos así unos minutos y mi mente divaga en lo parecido de su piel a la de un hombre de nieve, e inconscientemente pienso que snowman seria un gran apodo para el gran Draco Malfoy, y casi sin quererlo una sonrisa se pinta en mis labios.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*Draco/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Lo observo divertido, el sentimiento del odio ha abandonado completo su rostro, que ahora luce una expresión de ensoñación. No tengo la menor idea de lo que esta pensando, pero por esa sonrisa que juega en sus labios sé que es algo placentero.  
  
No me contengo mas y mis manos cobran vida, le acaricio con las yemas de los dedos su entrepierna y siento que el rápido responde a mis caricias, con un suave gemido voltea la cabeza y la apoya en mi hombro.  
  
Mi mano se aleja y esas esmeraldas me miran con reproche. "No quites tus ojos del espejo" y cuido que mi voz suene lo suficientemente demandante,  
para que no se oponga.  
  
Él obedece y me mira desde el espejo con un poco de resentimiento a lo cual yo solo sonrío. Continuo con mis caricias, sus ojos se inundan con pasión y empieza morderse el labio para no gemir como un poseso.  
  
"¿Qué te contiene?" Le susurro en el oído, mientras muerdo suavemente su lóbulo, mi mano derecha sigue estimulándolo, lo veo abrir sus labios para  
decir algo.  
  
"Mhmm, yo.. ah, alguien puede oírnos" se explica y ahora sus caderas se  
mueven para hacer más agresivo mi toque.  
  
"No sé tu Potter, pero yo sé de algo que sé llama hechizo silenciador". Escondo mi sonrisa en su cuello y comienzo a darle un tratamiento especial,  
mi lengua hace círculos y me aseguro de dejar una marca.  
  
Me canso de los preliminares y abandono su entrepierna, escuchando su suspiro de perdida.  
  
Mis manos suben, acariciando su pecho cubierto por su camisa y su saco. Llego hasta su corbata y lentamente se la quito, tambien me deshago de su saco, comienzo a desabotonar su camisa y acaricio sus abdominales en el proceso, lo hago lo mas lento posible. Para mí el placer postergado es el mejor de todos.  
  
Después de unos largos y deliciosos segundos me deshago de ella por completo, mis manos acarician su torso y con mi boca atiendo su cuello y su hombro, dando pequeñas mordidas y chupetones que le harán recordar este encuentro. Una de mis manos se desliza por su torso, mientras otra le presta especial atención a su tetilla izquierda.  
  
Me detengo un segundo antes de llegar a sus pantalones, y observo para mi gran deleite que Harry ya había empezado a complacerse a si mismo, mis ojos se encuentran con los de él en el cristal, veo su expresión de temor y vergüenza, sus ojos están completamente abiertos y vidriosos, sus mejillas coloradas, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos por su propia saliva.  
  
Lo miro intensamente mientras tomo su corbata y le ato las manos, el solo lanza un suspiro que sé confunde con gemido. Meto mis manos por debajo de su pantalón y solo con las puntas lo acaricio. Sus gemidos de placer retenido llenan la habitación pero sus ojos siguen puestos en el vidrio.  
  
Decido que ya lo he torturado lo suficiente y bajo el cierre de su pantalón, con este simple movimiento caen al suelo, me deshago tambien de sus boxers y ahí lo tengo completamente desnudo y a mi merced.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/Harry/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Siento que su mirada gris me quema, me siento desvalido estoy completamente desnudo frente a él y para colmo mis manos están atadas.  
  
Sus manos se posan en mi cintura y me olvido de inseguridades y con mis manos atadas acaricio su dureza, el se deja hacer por unos minutos, pero luego se aleja de mi toque.  
  
"No te he dado permiso que me toques, Potter" sentencia, y yo ya no hago mas intentos de tocarlo, tratando de controlar mis impulsos de sentir esa  
tersa piel.  
  
Él toma mi miembro y comienza masturbarme, el poco autocontrol que tenia hace unos segundos se va al carajo: grito, gimo, lloriqueo y más, pero no me importa, lo único que me importa es el movimiento de esas manos que suben y bajan haciendo de mi lo que les plazca.  
  
Mi orgasmo llega rápido y me esfuerzo por no cerrar mis ojos ,pero fallo, vuelvo de mi placer por el sonido de un "finite". Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con la perfecta figura de Draco desnuda.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento me tira al suelo y yo quedo a gatas, me olvido de esto cuando la lengua de Draco lubrica mi entrada, después sus dedos empiezan prepararme. Ambos estamos muy excitados y en pocos minutos Draco me esta penetrando, centímetro a centímetro lo hace, y yo grito tantas veces su nombre que mi garganta empieza sentir las consecuencias, pero no puede importarme menos.  
  
Draco esta completamente dentro de mi, pero no se mueve, supongo que espera a que me acostumbre a esta sensación de repletes, lo intento pero mi excitación es mucha y no logro relajarme.  
  
Valiéndome un comino le suplico que me haga suyo, que me coja, que me joda. Esto debió de calentarlo porque así lo hizo.  
  
Sus embestidas eran lentas, pero rápidamente encontró su ritmo y estas aceleraron, lo puedo sentir morder mi espalda y arañar mi trasero.  
  
Tras largos minutos le ruego que termine porque no creo aguantar mas, pero el solo se ríe y entre gemidos me dice que lo mejor llega para los pacientes, lucho para no venirme pero es algo casi imposible, mi miembro esta hinchado y palpita dolorosamente.  
  
De pronto siento que Draco me mueve y cambiamos de posición, ahora yo estoy tendido en el piso boca arriba y él esta sobre mi abrazándome. Me da un beso ardiente, nuestras lenguas se exploran mutuamente, entre caricias me desamarra , las cuales se enredan en su cabello, quiero sentirlo mas cerca, quiero quedarme con el sabor a esos labios.  
  
Mi miembro esta presionado contra su vientre, esa piel caliente hace más dolorosa mi situación, siento que sus embestidas aumentan de velocidad y lo siento gemir en mi boca.  
  
Creo que quiere avisarme que falta poco y lo confirmo cuando su mano toma mi miembro, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, con unas cuantas caricias me vine por segunda vez en su mano.  
  
Nuestro grito de realización se confundió en uno, no sé cuantos minutos pasaron pero cuando volví a la realidad, Draco estaba tirado sobre mi exhausto al igual que yo.  
  
"Felicidades Potter" me dice, su respiración todavía acelerada "has aprobado tu primera lección" sus labios besan mi cuello, es un gesto tan  
tierno que no puedo evitar sonreír.  
  
"¿Cuál?" Le pregunto con curiosidad cuando por fin puedo pronunciar  
palabra.  
  
Él se incorpora un poco y me besa "la del autocontrol, así Slytherin no  
sospechara nada, como hoy cuando me mirabas en el comedor y en clase".  
  
Siento que mis mejillas se tiñen de color rojo y supongo que el tambien se  
dio cuenta cuando lo veo reírse, me vuelve a besar y yo no puedo evitar  
preguntar "¿porque me plantaste anoche?"  
  
El se sienta y me mira los ojos, su expresión no es de enojo sino de duda ¿estará pensando en decirme la verdad o no?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/  
  
Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que no hubo encuentro en la biblioteca, pero aun así puse una escena lemon, espero reviews a y haciendo promoción , porque no leen mis otros fics: Mi vida privada (de Severus y Lucius) , Dejando volar un dragón (esto es algo que pasa antes de los ojos mas sly y es de cómo Harry se encuentra en la habitación de Draco) , bueno ¡dejenme reviews! 


	5. cap 5

LO DE A HUEVO: NADE ME PERTENECE TODO ES DE ROWLING, BLA,BLA,BLA....  
  
Capitulo 5.- Necesitamos hablar.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/* Draco/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Tuve problemas con un compañero y no pude llegar ...." no quiero rebelarle nada mas, no quiero decirle lo de Blaise. Y espero que no me pregunte.  
  
"¿Y? , Yo tambien tengo amigos y ayer deje a uno por estar contigo " su ceño esta fruncido y creo que espera una explicación.  
  
"No es lo mismo" esta situación empieza incomodarme, ¿Quién carajos se cree que es?  
  
"Pero que dices, claro que es lo mismo yo..." dice mientras empieza a ponerse su ropa.  
  
"Escucha Potter, los Slytherins no somos como ustedes los Gryffindor, nuestros problemas no son tan simples, como aprobar exámenes y sacar la mas alta calificación como tu asquerosa amiga la sangre sucia, o como tu amigo el pobretón que depende de que su equipo favorito gane, nosotros no somos tan superficiales..." yo tambien me levanto y busco mi varita.  
  
" ¡Oh! ,Discúlpame por ser tan banal" dice con sarcasmo mientras se sube los boxers.  
  
" Yo no dije eso" encuentro mi varita y con un hechizo de nuevo estoy vestido.  
  
" No, en serio, te juro que no sé que haría si tuviera que pensar en que ponerme, que barniz usar, ¡diablos, que difícil debe de ser Parkinson!."  
  
Lo miro con rabia tratando de no explotar, no quisiera arruinar las cosas pero no voy a permitir que siga hablando así de mis amigos " Potter..."  
  
"Si, siendo la autentica puta que es, debe de recordar con quien esta saliendo, o Crabble y Goyle tratando de aprender a pensar, o Blaise inventando enfermedades para salirse de clases, si realmente los Slytherin están llenos de problemas, en serio estoy impresionado..."  
  
En ese preciso momento exploto, lo tomo de la túnica y lo aviento contra una pared. "No hables de lo que no sabes.."  
  
Harry enojado me empuja y se aleja mas de mi " Suéltame"  
  
" Con gusto" digo yo pero ninguno se mueve. Solo nos quedamos mirándonos, no sabiendo que hacer.  
  
" ¡Dios Malfoy!, ¿Porque eres tan complicado?" Grita tratando de calmarse "¿Porque no puedes simplemente decirme donde estuviste anoche?"  
  
Harry me ha dado otra oportunidad, me ha dado la oportunidad de mentirle. Y algo dentro de sus ojos me suplica que lo haga, que le invente una excusa. Pero no lo haré.  
  
" Escúchame Harry" Y remarco su nombre de pila para que sepa que no estoy tratando de buscar pleito. " No puedo decirte...."  
  
" ¿Por qué no confías en mi?, Yo estoy confiando en ti ¿Por qué tu no puedes hacer lo mismo"  
  
"¡Por qué no lo es!" Grito exasperado, intentar dialogar con Harry es más difícil que hablar con un crio de dos años. " Tu eres un Gryffindor y para ti es fa..."  
  
" Exactamente soy un Gryffindor, y tu un Slytherin. ¡Y soy quien no debería de desconfiar de ti!"  
  
" Esto no es falta de confianza sino lealtad..."  
  
" ¿Lealtad?. Pense que los Slytherins no conocían el significado de esa palabra, ¡Oh! ¡Pero claro, me olvidaba de que son tan leales como un perro a su gran señor oscuro!"  
  
" No pretendo escuchar mas de esta basura" y giro sobre mis talones ¡Que se joda Potter!  
  
" No, no te vas a ir" Dice agarrándome de un brazo.  
  
" No pienso quedarme a gastar mi tiempo contigo"  
  
" Discúlpame por acabarme tu valioso tiempo" dice y las palabras salen con tanto sarcasmo, que me sorprendo un poco. Pero rectifico y me deshago de su agarre.  
  
" ¡Lárgate!" Grita pero puedo escuchar algo en su voz quebrarse.  
  
Me volteo y veo algo que jamas pense presenciar.  
  
Harry Potter, el único que derroto al poderoso Voldemort ¿Estaba llorando?  
  
Me acerque e intente secarle esas lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas. Paro algo en sus ojos me lo impidió.  
  
En esas llamas de fuego verde, relampagueaba intensamente el sentimiento del rencor.  
  
" vete Malfoy, ve a besarle los zapatos a tu dueño"  
  
Sus palabras nuevamente me tomaron de sorpresa.. ¿Dónde estaba el chico bueno del cuento?  
  
" Basura, eres basura como tu padre..."  
  
" ¡Cállate Potter!"  
  
" ¿O que? me hechizaras y me lanzaras un avra kadabra"  
  
" He dicho que..."  
  
" ¡No me importa lo que dijiste!, eres una serpiente y solo escupes veneno"  
  
" Entonces no me escucharas mas" No tuve ni tiempo de voltearme cuando Harry Potter tomo mi brazo, y me levanto la manga de la camisa.  
  
" ¿Ya te marcaron Malfoy?, ¿Ya eres parte del ganado?" Dice rompiendo los botones de mi manga y buscando la marca oscura.  
  
Yo no hago nada para detenerlo. En mi rostro ningún sentimiento es visible, mas que la vaga molestia.  
  
Algo de alivio cruzan esas esmeraldas al no encontrar nada en mi brazo. Pero su mirada no tarda ni medio seguro en hacerse congelarse.  
  
" Ya no debe de faltar mucho, ¡Tu y a los que llamas tus amigos tienen el mismo destino, pudrirse en su propio fango!"  
  
" ¿Terminaste?" Pregunto pero mi voz deja escapar algo de rabia.  
  
" No aun me falta mucho mas que decir...."  
  
" Pues yo ya no quiero escucharme. Me aburres..."  
  
" ¿Me pregunto quien carea muerto primero por un crucicatus?, Parkinson, Crabble o tal vez Goyle ¿o Zabini?"  
  
" El problemas es conmigo Potter, no con ellos..."  
  
" ¡Oh! ¿y desde cuando te volviste tan considerado?", una risa escapa de sus labios. Pero no es de diversión o alegría si no es falsa, tan falsa y sarcástica como las propias.  
  
" Yo no..."  
  
" Exacto tu no mostraste ninguna consideración con mis amigos ¿por qué yo debería?"  
  
" ¿Quieres saber donde estuve?"  
  
Mi respuesta lo pasmo un poco. Pero con su mirada me dijo que realmente lo quería.  
  
" Por donde empiezo, mmh te gustaría saber que Voldemort esta reclutando nuevos aliados"  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abren con asombro. Pero ninguna palabra escapa de sus labios  
  
" Y adivina donde esta buscando" Le dirijo una mirada de lo mas fria" ¿Qué, te sorprende que en tu querido Hogwarts pase esto?" al no obtener respuesta continuo.  
  
" pues pasa Potter"  
  
" ¿Y tu.... piensas reclutarte Malfoy?"  
  
" No"  
  
" Entonces porque...."  
  
" ¿No me vas hacerme esto fácil verdad?"  
  
De nuevo su silencio me da la respuesta  
  
" Tuve una pelea con Zabini"  
  
" ¿Por, pense que eran amigos?  
  
" Y lo somos"  
  
" Entonces, ¿por qué pelearon?"  
  
" Porque el lo necesitaba"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Harry/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Observo a Draco con ojo critico. Se que no me esta mintiendo, pero tambien se que no me querrá decir nada mas. Y en este momento decido si voy a confiar o no en él.  
  
Y lo hago.  
  
" ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto, tratando de que no se note mi preocupación.  
  
" No se, dime tu" Dice regalándome una sonrisa arrogante con un toque de simpatía. Ambos reímos, pero mis ojos hacen su camino por el cuerpo de mi acompañante.  
  
Y si, si esta muy bien.  
  
" Vamos Potter, calma tus hormonas. TENEMOS CLASES"  
  
La ultima parte casi me la grito y es que yo estaba muy ocupado para prestarle atención. Uno no puede fantasear y escuchar al mismo tiempo.  
  
Salimos de aula y nos separamos, no sin antes compartir un húmedo beso.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/* Draco/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Llego tarde como era de esperarse a mi clase. Logrando la disminución de puntos para mi casa, pero nadie me dice nada. Me conocen demasiado como para hacerlo.  
  
La clase es de lo más aburrida. Volteo a ver a mis dos camaradas que están alado de mi. Tienen una cara de aburrimiento que seguro competiría con la mía.  
  
Crabble intenta vanamente no cerrar los ojos y Goyle esta tronándose los nudillos. Su interés a km. de la clase. ( Y no puedo reprocharle nada, pues el mío se la llevo un moreno de endemoniados ojos verdes)  
  
Pansy esta leyendo una revista de modas, Blaise....  
  
¿Un momento?  
  
¿Dónde esta Blaise?  
  
Lo busco con la mirada, pero no hay rastros de él. Y es por eso que la clase esta tan aburrida, él no esta aquí. generalmente es Blaise quien cuentas las bromas, y quien nos animo.  
  
" Crabble" voltea verme con fingida atención. Después de esta clase es la hora de la comida. Yo le sonrío y le pregunto.  
  
" ¿Donde esta Blaise?"  
  
Lo veo como se tensa. E intenta hacerse el desentendido.  
  
Pero creo que es mas que obvio que no lo voy a dejar.  
  
" Crabble" Mi tono de voz le dice que estoy preocupado. Entonces lo veo dedicarme una mirada evaluadora antes de contestarme.  
  
" Fue a arreglar unos asuntos"  
  
" ¿Qué asuntos?" Pregunto algo mosqueado.  
  
" No se, pero se veía molesto"  
  
" Tiene mucho que salió"  
  
" No"  
  
" ¿Hace cuanto?  
  
" Hace poco ¿deacuerdo?"  
  
Me volteo molesto. ¿Desde cuando Crabble y Blaise me ocultan cosas?  
  
/*/*/*/* Harry/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
" Potter" volteo a ver a quien me llamaba.  
  
Zabini.  
  
" ¿Si?" respondo algo irritado. No se me olvida que por él me dejaron plantado.  
  
Me hace un ademan, para que me acerque y tomo asiento a un lado de él. Y solo en este momento caigo en cuenta de que esta clase no la compartimos con Slytherin, si esta aquí es porque que quiere hablar conmigo.  
  
Se ve algo nervioso. Y puedo ver como se truena los dedos impaciente.  
  
" Nadie debe de saber que estoy aquí" me advierte, ¿cómo si yo quisiera presumir de que estoy hablando con él?. ¡Bah!  
  
" Deacuerdo"  
  
" Potter, necesitamos hablar......"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS SON ACEPTADAS, DEJENME UN REVIEW , O MANDENME UN MAIL A dark_sly7@hotmail.com, hasta el proximo cap. 


End file.
